The True Blood Princess
by Nemesis13
Summary: Growing bored and lonely the Girl-Who-Lived Lillith Potter decided to take Death up on his offer to explore new worlds; now the first born Princess of Robert Baratheon follow her journey as she is betrothed to the Starks of the North, adopts Arya as her apprentice, and shows an unchanging world what a mischievous millennium old witch can do.
1. Prologue

The wheel carriage lumbered on as was its wont as the outside temperature grew cooler and the signs of life became more sparse, Lillith Baratheon couldn't help but be reminded of the grounds surrounding Hogwarts as she observed the passing countryside. Sighing she turned to take in the visage of her 'Mother' with disdain; truthfully 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' felt pity for Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister, but she still hated the bitch.

When her patron and many times removed Grandfather Death offered her a chance to explore a new world Lillith had jumped at the chance to explore something new, after all being nine hundred years old kind of blunted the edge of ones average day. Through her use of the Philosphers Stone she'd stolen her first year at Hogwarts she and her best, most loved friends had lived long happy lives, that is until a terrorist attack took them all from her. She'd been alone, for Goddess be damned three decades she'd existed in the twilight when the offer had been made. She'd jumped at the chance to move on regardless of her misgivings.

Lillith Dorea Potter wasn't overly fond of her Grandfather truth be told, he had no people skills and he treated her Great-Grandmothers Morrigan and Morgana as if they were petulant children, but he liked Lillith, alot. So he'd given her access to a new world with new challenges, gifting her the powers of His Hallows she'd been reborn in this world and left to her own devices to find her way. After living in this world for sixteen years she'd already decided that her many times removed Grandfather was getting a penalty kick straight to the bollocks, no hesitation at all.

"Lilly whats wrong?" Myrcella stared up at her big sister with wide green eyes, Lily Potters eyes, _her_ eyes, shaking the thought off she grinned down at her little sister as she pecked her forehead earning her an embarrassed squeak.

"Nothing at all my Little Lioness, I am just wondering what the Starks will be like, father always speaks so highly of his dear friend and I cannot but hope we will all be as close as they." Before her little sister...sister...heh...family was something Lillith was still coming to terms with having in abundance, before she could respond her "Mother" broke in the conversation.

" _Your_ father will likely parade you about as if a slab of meat to entice the wolves, don't be surprised if you're sold off to the marriage block my _dear daughter,_ " Lillith turned to Cersei and stared at the bitter woman in contempt. She was well aware that the bitch was shagging her Uncle Jamie and that her siblings were actually _half_ siblings, the fact of the matter was it didn't matter to her at all. Really after dealing with the blood prejudices of the Wizarding world a bit of incest didn't shake her love for her siblings especially since she loved her family regardless of what happened outside of their control. Except for Joffery, little creeper reminded her way too much of Voldemort's insanity to be under her Aegis, of course that meant he was her bitch mothers favorite.

"And if Lord Starks sons are as just and kind as he is perpetuated to be I shall count myself lucky, _mother,"_ she despised calling Cersei that, her mother was Lily Potter, a mad genius who gave her life for her only child. This...thing who drank herself into oblivion on a daily basis was nothing to her, her "Father" wasn't much better but at least he went out of his way to show his favored child how to properly crush a mans head in with a warhammer.

Still starring at the Queen her sudden smile caused Cersei to blanch and turn away, that was always a plus, the woman was truly a coward, not that it really mattered to Lillith one way or the other. The overly proud woman replied to her eldest child with a hint of malice as she stared out the window,

"We'll see how long that optimism lasts after your wedding night and your maidens blood is shed, _dearest_ ," it was meant as an insult but Lillith only snorted in response. Really, she hadn't been properly shagged in over forty years, if someone wanted to scratch the itch, they were welcome to it as far as she was concerned. Ignoring Cersei for the annoyance she was Lillith turned back to Myrcella and grinned widely earning a smile in return,

"Why don't you go see if Tommen wants to help us do a bit of painting, perhaps we'll make a small gift for our hosts that is from the heart?" The little blonde smiled demurely as she nodded quickly and ran off to find their little brother, walking past Cersei Lilly didn't even bother saying a word to her as she entered one of the ridiculous wheel carriages side rooms. She paused in bemusement when she realized the room was occupied by her half naked uncle, sighing she began shaking the drunken dwarf until his mis-matched eyes met her own.

"Oi...I don't remember bedding a woman that looked like my niece..." Lillith raised a brow at that before shaking her head lightly, pulling her little uncle up she tossed him his pants while shuffling about the empty bottles littering the room.

"You didn't bed any woman last night Uncle Tyrion, you and Uncle Jamie found a case of mead and that was it for you for the night, how's your head?" Much to her amusement the small blonde man grimaced all of the sudden as he grasped his forehead,

"I had thought it was fine until you brought notice to it, dear niece you are a vindictive witch," giving her favorite family member a wide smile she curtsied once as she dipped a hand into one of her many hidden pockets.

"More true then you'll ever know dear uncle, here, one of my remedies but you better not get completely lost in your cups tonight or there shant be another for a fortnight," grinning widely he accepted the offered vial with a bow. Lillith had known how to brew a hangover potion since she was nine, being the Goddaughter of Sirius Black rather guaranteed that little skill even with the foreign herbs of Westeros.

"And once again my dear lady you prove why you are my favorite of Cersei's children," without a thought he popped the cork and downed the vile tasting potion, shuddering a moment his eyes eventually fluttered open as he let out a satisfied sigh. "What would I do without you my dearest?" Lillith chuckled as she pointed to the open door,

"Probably smack around Joffery for being a little shite, wouldn't make the pain go away but it would make you feel better, now get, break your fast and you can rejoin me when my siblings return." Offering her a mock bow Tyrion left her as she shook her head slowly, honestly if it wasn't for the small man and her bastard brother still in Kings Landing she'd probably have gone insane from boredom...well...insaner really.

As Myrcella and Tommen entered the room hands fulls of paints and wrapped parchments Lillith couldn't suppress her wide grin, Goddess damn it all did she love these two, and Death help any who would harm them.

* * *

 **Want more of the Lady of Slytherin in Westeros? Then review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo yeah, this is apparently now a thing, I meant it to be pretty much a one shot but with the overwhelming response to the first chapter that was barely over 1k words well...I felt like I needed to gift you all with a bit more. Obviously since I've already updated two other stories this weekend this is a bit short but well...I hope you like it. I haven't watched the show or read the books in months so if things are a bit out of wack I apologize, as always please review, take care all.**

* * *

"That does not look anything like a wolf," Myrcella stated flatly as she stared at her little brothers attempt at painting the House of Starks banner. Lillith couldn't help but nod in agreement, if anything it resembled a small child's attempt at-

"It's not a wolf, its a kitten, this is Ser Pounce!" the little boy declared with pride, her own thoughts coming to a halt Lillith could only shake her head slowly as she suppressed the urge to giggle. Princesses didn't giggle after all, or that's what the bitch told her anyway, Lillith had been a Countess then an Empress in her old life so she really didn't have experience in that middle ground to come to her own conclusions.

"And he's adorable Tommen," Lillith stated evenly as the little boy grinned happily at his big sister, much to her surprise his face fell almost at once as he glanced around her; sighing she reached up to the bridge of her nose massaging it lightly knowing _exactly_ what had caught her brothers attention.

"I see you're wasting your time with children as always Lillith, what, my dog too busy to keep your eye? It is rather humorous, a loyal hound and his bitch constantly sniffing around each other." Lillith resisted the urge to cast the cruciatus on the little bastard coequally known as Joffery Baratheon as she turned to meet his malice filled gaze,

"Padfoot had to run patrol with the other guards, otherwise I'd likely be dueling with him right now, _brother._ You know, the thing you're too afraid to do without blunted blades and padding?" Joffery sneered at her a moment as his gaze fell to her cleavage, _t_ _hat_ legitimately creeped her out at times, luckily for the blonde ponce Myrcella found her courage as she quickly spat out an adjoiner to her sisters statement.

"He told us that if you were acting a proper cunt he'd show you what a dog does when his owner is kicked," Joffery's eyes widened at this as Lillith discretely fist bumped her little sister behind her back. Sandor Clegane was a complete and utter bastard, he was rude, crude, belligerent, and loyal to a fault, he swore to protect the grandchildren of Tywin Lannister but refused to be knighted. Due to her complete lack of scruples she had read his mind and knew his reasoning, thus why she had dubbed him with her Godfathers moniker and for some odd reason this made him deathly loyal to her.

"Yes well," Joffery began looking almost as snooty as Draco could when he was truly and utterly infuriated but lacking her best mates fire and pride; it was almost amusing that the lack of these emotions forfeited all of his arguments credibility. "That is beside the point,as I asked before why are you wasting your time playing with children? If your hands are that idle shouldn-" his voice cut off as Lillith's emerald eyes began glowing. Swallowing heavily Joffery took a breath then cleared his throat as he spun on his heel leaving the room as quickly as he'd entered it, Lillith let a half smirk crawl up her face before she turned back to her little siblings attempts at painting.

Yes, Joffery was going to be a problem in the future, despite her being the eldest the patriarchal society of Westeros would see her half-brother as the King when Robert Baratheon inevitably passed from liver failure. One day he'd have the power to do anything he wanted to his siblings and he was psychotic enough to follow through with his fantasies, if he'd had anyone other then The-Witch-Who-Won as a big sister that all might have meant something.

Honestly, she couldn't wait to flay him with a gesture on the steps of Baelor's Sept, it ought to be quite the lark and hilariously sacrilicous to boot; not that she actually believed in the Seven or anything mind, really it would be offensive to everyone viewing the incident and in the end, wasn't that all that mattered? Breaking herself from her rather sanguine saturated musings she turned back to her siblings as a grin spread across her face,

"Do either of you know what a Basalisk looks like?" Scooping up one of the many discarded brushes she stared at the blank parchment a moment before nodding to herself, Miss Blinky wiping out the Acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest would make a lovely addition to her growing collection of paintings highlighting her old life. Ah she missed that snake, her many times removed Great-Grandson had been in control of the now sixty meter long monstrosity when she'd moved on, as always the overgrown puppy in an evil snakes body protected the Royal Family of the Empire of Britnnia with a vengeance. Myrcella brought her out of her woolgathering as she replied to the earlier question,

"What's a basilisk Lilly?" Grin growing even wider the ravenette dipped her brush into some green paint before turning back to the parchment,

"A wonderful question little sister, now to begin the process you need a chicken egg and a toad, or at least a toad like woman you can transfigure _into_ a legitimate toad, heh...that was a good one...anyway..."

* * *

A week later Winterfell came into view and Lillith immediately fell in love with it, the high walls, ancient towers, and proud banners all dusted in light snow reminding her of Hogwarts, her first real home and the seat of her former Empire before the bloody Covenant glassed Scotland. She grinned maliciously at that thought, the Sangheili never fully recovered from her unleashing Auntie Bellatrix on their homeworld for that transgression and even at the point where she jumped realities they were still trying to press charges for that one, good times.

"Riders," her brother stated flatly as he nodded towards the pair of horsemen approaching their convoy, originally Joffery was intended to ride in alone as was befitting the crown prince, when she'd challenged the decision with an honor duel her father had acquiescenced. Never let it be said that King Robert was a complete fool, his little girl wielded his warhammer like it weighed nothing (which it did with the charms she placed on it) and was well aware she'd tear apart the spoiled prince out of spite if nothing else. Nodding once she zoned out for a time as they rode in with the procession, glancing up as she passed through the gates she noted the murder holes and what appeared to be a vent for some sort of pressurized gas, steam she assumed if she remember the history of the massive castle correctly.

Entering the courtyard she sat up straight and blankly observed the gathered welcoming party, fur seemed to be the fashion here, practical, plentiful, and looked imposing with the right tailoring. Lord Stark was obviously in the center, the stern looking woman that resembled Auntie Minnie beside him must be the Lady Stark, surrounding them were their children, most sporting Weasley red hair aside for two. A little girl who had the stance of ...oh hell...herself at that age, and a boy with calm grey eyes who stood apart from the rest, meeting the boys gaze she shot him a wink earning her a surprised look and a blush, mission accomplished.

After dismounting her horse she looked at the little girl again and raised an appraising brow; she looked to be ten and had the same grey eyes and dark hair of Lord Stark and the unnamed boy, her gaze flitted about and seemed to take everything in with a calculating appraisal. Deciding then and there that this girl would have been in Slytherin Lillith made it a point to memorize her face as she turned to witness her 'Father' reuniting with the dour faced Lord Stark.

"Ya got fat," Lillith snorted at that statement and bit her tongue as thoughts of pots and kettles entered her mind, much to her surprise Lord Stark stared at King Robert for a few moments before glancing down at the Kings rather impressive belly while raising his eyebrows. Her father broke out laughing and threw his arms around the Lord of Winterfell both clapping each others backs in amusement, good the man had a sense of humor. As the introductions were made Lillith kept her eye on the girl, Arya apparently, and if she was reading her lips right she was wondering where her Uncle Tyrion was, well...she was a bit too young to be informed of _that_.

Robert was about to say something as he completely ignored Cersei (go him) when he caught Lillith's eye, smiling once he motioned her forward and she stood before the gathered Starks smirking lightly, "This is my oldest, my girl here can put any boy on his back with a single swing of her hammer, Ned you should see the damage she can do!" It sounded like an idiotic boast if one just took appearances for granted, after all she was barely 5'4" and curvy as only a woman of the peerage could be, but the Northerners all gave her appraising looks regardless, she caught Arya's eye and winked once earning her a grin in response.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," she curtsied once before retaking her neutral stance, her enhanced hearing caught one of the boys muttering "I'd like to put her on _her_ back, right?" Locking eyes with the offender she sent images of tentacles and dark rooms into his mind causing him to gag and go noticeably pale, Theon Greyjoy would make it an active point to avoid her for the rest of the Royal families visit. Lord Stark approached her and took her hand kissing it gently,

"My Lady, a pleasure, I haven't seen you since your first name day, it pleases me to see you've grown into such a beauty," Lillith really didn't _mean_ to blush, nine hundred years old and all but the dour Lord had managed it, bloody teenage hormones.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Stark," glancing to his family she finally noticed the rather large dogs standing with the children, eyes brightening she smiled and rushed towards the one standing next to the oldest ginger, "Are these Dire Wolves?" The gathered party all looked a bit taken aback but eventually Lord Stark nodded,

"Yes my Lady, these are my childrens pets," Lillith further surprised everyone as she took a knee and stared into the yellow eyes of the grey wolf,

"Oh they're much more then pets Lord Stark, these are familiars, extensions of your children's souls...you're all very luck, and what's your name?" Staring into the wolfs eyes it eventually began panting happily as it licked her face. Laughing as she wiped the slobber off she stood and ruffled his ears, "Grey Wind eh? That's a proper name for a hound of war now isn't it?" Looks of shock spread across all the Starks as she turned to her father, "Are you wanting to go to the crypts father?" At this point in his life he didn't bother asking how his daughter knew what she did, he nodded once before replying,

"Ay, I want to pay my respects," before Cersei inevitibly interfered as was her wont Lillith turned to Lord Stark and gave him a winning smile,

"Do you mind if I spend time with your children and their wolves my Lord? I do believe we'll have much to talk about," still caught off guard on how she knew what Robb's wolfs name was Ned nodded once as he met Robert's eyes,

"That is fine Princess, Sansa can show you about if you it is your pleasure," resisting the urge to grit her teeth at all the formality she caught the little girls eye again before smiling,

"It is my pleasure Lord Stark, but I'd like to be shown around by your youngest daughter," dropping her tone only so he could hear her shed continued, "she looks like a trouble maker and that means she knows how to have some actual fun." Ned smirked at that and gave his agreement, after a few minutes the crowd broke apart and she was approached by the Stark children, they all had questions but only Arya seemed to find her words.

"How did you know what Grey Winds name was?" Raising a perfectly plucked brow she replied in kind,

"Because he told me, of course," she glanced down at the wolf at the girls side and met her eyes, after a moment she looked back to the children, "Just as Nymeria has." They all stared at her gobsmacked until Arya broke out laughing, eventually she caught her breath and cocked her head to the side,

"What else do they say?" Smirking as she glanced over Robb's shoulder she met Theon's eyes once again as she drawled out her reply,

"Theon needs to stop touching himself so much, it's going to fall off at this rate," those old enough to get it blanched while those too young became confused, and through it all none of them asked how she'd learned his name without being introduced. Sometimes, fuck, all times, it was pretty bloody great being her.


	3. Dinner Time Conquest

**I'm borrowing GoT season one from a buddy this week so after I rewatch a few episodes we'll get longer chapters, I know this isn't as funny as the first two but yeah, like I said before it's been awhile and I really don't remember all that happened.**

 **Oh! As a reviewer asked yes this is a potential end story for the Lillith from 'The Lady of Slytherin,' but I'm purposely being vague on some details, and this is a Fem!Harry/Robb story with Apprentice!Arya. Anyway hope to update soon with more meat to the chapter but as stated previously, need to watch the older episodes.**

 **One last thing, I didn't check up on birthdates and all that when I started this, being a whim and all, so yeah just assume Robb and Lillith are about the same age, I'm sorry about that but really, I never expected this kind of response so I'm playing catch up.**

* * *

It had only taken Lillith about an hour to get a read on all the Stark children and for the most part she liked what she saw; Rickon was just a kid, he seemed sweet enough but he definitely had a wild edge to him. Brann reminded her of Charlie Weasley, a desire for adventure and constant adrenaline highs, she could fully see the boy becoming a dragon tamer if the job had been available in Westeros.

Arya was disturbingly enough an undamaged version of herself at the age of ten, this was brilliant in that they had alot in common but could be bad for the girl because it would only take a push for her to become a calculating sociopath. Which, if she were to be honest with herself wouldn't be the worst thing in the world; after all not many women can say they took over the world by the time they were thirty due in part to finding no value in the lives of those who threatened the ones she loved.

Really it was win/win for her Imperial forces, the bad guys died, the bad guys were brought back as undead, the undead were stuffed with C4, and the frag zombies were sent right back at their own forces. She really never did give Sally-Anne enough credit for her DIY abominations; blinking rapidly Lillith had to grasp around a bit to remember what she'd actually been reflecting on before she'd begun reminiscing.

Right, Starks, well, Sansa was an uncomfortable reminder of expected gender roles, sure she was sweet, pretty, cordial and kind, but she was also weak. So Death be damned weak, and comments about how 'comely' (really who the hell uses that word besides Hermione? Sansa Stark, that's who) Joffery was really didn't help the nauseous feeling she got every time she looked at the sneering little twit. In short that girl was either going to die young or have her ideals shattered along with, more like than not, her maidenhead; Lillith felt for her but it was Sansa's life and her delusions, Death helped those that helped themselves after all.

Robb though was interesting, he was honorable yet cunning, and after she'd deflected his early attempts to try and relate to her by discussing lady like pursuits (needlework, singing, and other boring shite that she cared nothing for,) and instead stratagy and tactics he became _more_ interesting. Grinning a bit he'd called his bastard brother Jon Snow over and the three of them began speaking hurriedly losing everyone else as they spent the afternoon throwing hypothetical armies at each other. It took her a few minutes to really fix who Robb reminded her of but eventually she got it, he was like her God-Brother Neville Longbottom but the honor and courage was tempered with a dash of Tom Riddle's cynicism and pragmatism.

In short, she was mildly besotted, as the day grew longer and the evenings feast began the Princess sat beside the Heir Apparent as they both used their meat knives to carve intricate battle lines out onto the table. Using various bits of leftovers from their meals to signify army groups the pair threw jabs back and forth as they sipped on watered wine, she really didn't want anything stronger this close to the wall, the magic out there...yeesh even she had her limits of depravity.

"Ah it appears I out flanked you My Lady," smirking at the handsome ginger the ravenette nodded tipping her goblet in acknowledgment as she moved her thus far ignored scouts in to strike his rear guard.

"So it would seem My Lord but as you can see the first mushroom recon group as divided your force, what shall you do now?" Blinking blearily he tilted his head to the side a moment then laughed lightly,

"I thought that had fallen off my plate, didn't realize it was actually a piece in play," smirking she lifted her brows up and down suggestively causing the slightly younger teen to blush,

"All is fair in love and war my dear man, remember on the battlefield Honor is nothing more then a fools pursuit, glory is worthless to the dead," he seemed to sober a bit at this as he stared down at that impromptu map. Taking another sip of wine he eventually spoke up in a quiet tone,

"Do you honestly believe that? That honor is only for the foolish?" Glancing up to Lord Stark, his wife and her own parents Lillith shrugged a bit before turning back to Robb as she let out a sad sigh and wane smile.

"Robb...may I call you Robb?" He seemed unsure but after a moment nodded, "Robb, honor is...a great thing, men of honor are men you can trust with anything, because they'll uphold their word at all costs. But I ask you this Robb, who is the most honorable man you know?" His response was immediate,

"My Lord Father of course," sighing and hoping this wouldn't alienate the teen she filled her goblet with the near empty flagon as she nodded slowly,

"Aye, Lord Stark is most certainly a man of honor...that supposedly fathered a bastard son," Robb reeled back from that as if struck but Lillith rushed her hand out to grasp the side of his face. Blushing lightly (Death. Be. Damned. Hormones.) she dropped her hand as she met his gaze once again, "So how much faith can you put in a mans honor Robb Stark? Because I'll tell you this much, if I meet a man of honor on the field the first thing I would do to defeat him is to fight like a craven.

"Sure, it will look bad at first but when the man of honor is bleeding headless on the ground and the man of cunning is sitting upon his vacated throne, who will the songs celebrate, who will be remembered?" Robb was quiet for a time before he turned back to their food smeared campaign,

"The victor...the victor decides what is remembered," tilting her goblet towards his she clanged them together lightly as she quickly emptied the last of her wine.

"That young Stark, is why I find you interesting, I do believe I'm done for the evening, would you be willing to escort me to my rooms or would that be considered inappropriate?" Nodding slowly he rose just in time to see Arya fling food on Sansa who gave out an indignant cry at the assault, both the Princess and Heir of Winterfell succumbed to their drink as they leaned against each other laughing.

The pair stumbled slightly as they approached the youngest Stark daughter and as one scooped her from her chair earning them an indignant squeak,

"Think it's time for bed little one come along," sighing she let the two teens guide her from the hall as King Robert raised a knowing eyebrow to Lord Stark grinning drunkenly as his dour faced best friend simply shook his head in amusement.

"I'll talk to Kat about it tonight old friend, I promise." As the pair dragged Arya into her chambers with Nymeria and Grey Wind on their heels they propped the mildly irritated girl on her bed and turned to leave, before they could make their escape she spoke up quietly,

"Why do you have a sword hidden in your skirts?" Pausing Lillith turned back to the girl while raising a brow,

"How did you notice that?" Robb eyed the Princess suspiciously but she didn't notice this as her gaze never left Arya's,

"I felt it on my arm of course, I'm not a fool," smirking Lillith laughed a bit while nodding slowly,

"No you're not, and just because a woman doesn't know how to handle a blade does not mean she cannot die upon it. We'll call it...a safety precaution," grinning jovially she then asked, "Wanna see it?" Arya nodded quickly eyes widening in excitement, smirking Lillith pulled aside a hidden slit in her skirts and drew out a finally crafted curved sword, the black ripples in the grey steel catching the candle light.

"That's...that's Valyrian steel!" Robb choked out, grinning she twirled it lightly before sheathing it,

"Aye, a ghost showed me it's resting place, quite a trinket I must say," turning to leave Arya spoke up one more time,

"What sword is it?" Lillith flashed her a feral grin as she tapped the covered pommel,

"It's name is Dark Sister, Little Wolf, now get some sleep tomorrow is another day yeah?" As her big brother and the Princess left her chambers Arya shuffled into her sleep clothes and eventually fell into her covers, after a time Nymeria curled up to her and with a sigh Arya drifted off to sweet dreams of green and grey eyed dragon riders swinging their swords above them as they burnt the world from the skies above. It was a very peaceful night of rest for the young girl.


	4. Follow Me, My Apprentice

**So I got this lovely PM the other day:**

 **Subject:Gross-** I just checked out your other stories and most are 'lesbian-ism' etc. Grosses me out. You're either a les or bi..Yuck! Well, I'd make sure to STAY the hell away from those stories and if you turn 'The True Princess' into a "lesbian" fic, then that's it also, I'm gone! I'm sure you're going there with Harry and "bitcharya" too. You should STICK warnings for shit like that..It's just common courtesy and common sense for readers that AREN'T into trash/lesbian-ism.

 **Isn't that lovely? Well here's a warning then, this Fem!Harry is from the story 'The Lady of Slytherin-Dark Beginnings', due to a rather horrid event involving Vernon in the first chapter (that I won't delve into here) she does in fact have issues with being with a man. She is indeed bisexual and married Hermione shortly after she conquered the world, ostensibly because no one could say anything about it anymore. Shes had 900 years to come to grips with her past and she's moved on, while she swings both ways she monogamous meaning she will remain loyal to Robb...in so long as he remains loyal to her.**

 **NOW I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING HERE! GoT has homosexuality, bisexuality, incest, eunuchs, child murder, standard murder, and allusions to and point blank instances of RAPE, Westeros is a crapsack world and the fact that someone is reading a story set in this world and freaks the fuck out about Femslash I just...just enjoy your safety coded life, I'm sure it will be boring. That is all, hope I don't lose too many readers**

* * *

 **I think this is a weak chapter, I'm sorry for that, hopefully I can keep meeting all your expectations as I get to watch more episodes, please review!**

* * *

"So," Theon began as he went to work saddling his horse, "You've been betrothed to the sharp tongued Princess eh? Thoughts on that Stark?" Jon glanced over to the auburn haired Heir to Winterfell and while saying nothing his eyes gave way to his shared curiosity, sighing Robb nodded slowly.

"Aye father betrothed me to the Princess, and oddly enough Sansa was offered to Joffery, I'm to ride with father to Kings Landing and be married in the Great Sept of Baelor, then promptly sent right back up to Winterfell, nevermind the fact that neither Lillith _or_ myself worship the Seven." The bitter tone in his voice wasn't lost to either his bastard brother or his best friend, after a few moments Theon cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Wait, he's marrying two royals to your family? Isn't that rather..." Robb snorted while rolling his eyes,

"Politically Unwise? Aye, Princess Lillith said the exact same thing, she doesn't think of her brother fondly at all and while she is hesitant to say it out loud I believe she is worried for Sansa's safety, but the Queen would not agree to my betrothal if King Robert did not acquiescence." Theon rolled his eyes at this muttering lightly,

"Women should know their place and leave the decisions to their betters, how does she have so much leverage over the King anyway?" Jon broke into the conversation at this point though he met neither of the twos eyes as he hoisted himself onto his horse,

"More then like because she knows where the King sleeps and if he's drunk enough, well, accidents happen..." that was an odd comment coming from the normally honor obsessed boy. In fact it was so odd that Theon quickly threw another of his verbal barbs at the young man,

"What's that bastard? Thinking like a woman now, poison a man while he's sleeping off his cups?" Jon snorted at this while prompting his horse to begin walking out of the stables,

"I had a talk with an imp last night, lets just say I'm...opening my eyes to reality and leave it at that all right?" Saying nothing in return Robb and Theon soon guided their horses out of the stables and both paused beside the bastard boy equally surprised at the sight before them.

Lillith Baratheon was standing in the middle of the sparing yard holding a massive boar spear in both hands as if it was nothing more then a twig, grinning widely she paced in a semi-circle waiting for her opponent to make a move. Clad in tight white leather breeches, a long sleeved green jerkin, knee high brown boots and fingerless leather bracers Robb was mesmerized at the sight of her as her wild black hair flew back with her abrupt charge forward.

It was safe to say Lillith had dueled The Hound before, the massive disfigured man swung his own boar spear about and easily deflected her initial attack nearly catching her with a riposte,

"That all you got ya little cunt?" He growled out, all three young men sat up in indignation at that but Lillith simply laughed as she spun her spear about her middle and in a blur of motion hit the large man right in the sternum with the butt of her weapon knocking the air out of him.

"Hardly Padfoot," wheezing Sandor coughed out a curse while Lillith let out a snorted laugh, "Oh don't be a bitch, come on we're burning daylight whilst you wheep over your wounds like a wo-YOW!" Diving out of the surprise thrusts way Lillith stabbed her spear into the ground and spun along the haft to throw a fast kick into The Hounds side. Reeling back he swept his own spear at knee level forcing the Princess into a roll, as she retook her feet in one smooth motion she charged forward feinting left then right, at the last moment she dug the butt of her spear into the ground and vaulted towards the Hound.

Catching the man full on the chest she kicked off him but much to the spectators surprise he snatched her leg out of the air with viper quickness and lifted the diminutive Princess up to his eye level.

"So, best out of three?" He asked in a bland tone, snorting Lillith managed to give him a dignified clap despite being held upside down several feet off the ground,

"Bravo Sandor bravo, and yes best out of-oh, look it appears to be time for the hunt!" With more care then they expected Clegane placed the teen on the ground gently while nodding brusquely to the new arrivals, turning back to his charge he grinned down at her causing most to wince at his deformity but Lillith didn't react to it at all.

"Was a good fight, knew you were gonna be a pain in the ass with that thing considering how fond you are of glaives and the like, still think you might be biting off more then you can handle wanting to go on this hunt though," at this she shrugged and fished a hand into one of her belt pouches soon pulling out a thin glass vial.

"What's life worth living if you don't confront your own mortality on a regular basis?" Sandor laughed at that while the three teens exchanged worried glances, "Anyway my uncle looks like he's a bit under the weather, would you mind giving him this?" Snorting Sandor snatched the vial from her hand while shaking his head,

"Little Lion did it to himself, can I at least give him a hard time over it?" Lillith scoffed at that while twirling a finger in the air,

"I thought that was a forgone conclusion, talk to you later Padfoot," nodding he walked away as he waved over his shoulder,

"We'll finish the fight later Prongs, we're still tied," turning back to the boys she smiled at them with a look of bemusement evident on her face,

"What? You act like you've never seen a spar before?" Jon coughed lightly in his hand earning her attention,

"It's not that My Lady, we've just never seen a _woman_ spar before," her features remained as they were but her eyes took on an icy glint as she met each boys gaze,

"And may I ask _Lord_ Snow, when was the last time any of you lot _let_ a woman spar?" Before any of them could respond King Robert and Lord Stark approached the teens,

"Ah Lillith, see you're getting to know your betrothed, I'm glad you finally accepted a suitor your mother was quite sure you'd end of a spinster but you showed her eh?" He laughed at his own comment while Lillith crossed her arms beneath her breasts and gave her father a cool smile,

"He's the first one that I can hold an intellectual conversation with and shares my interest in warfare," Robb blushed a bit at this as she smiled coyly, "That and he has a right fine arse." Robb sputtered as Theon and Jon tried not to laugh, Robert and Ned had no such inclinations although Lord Starks mirth was more restrained.

"Well that's fine, why don't you go find your younger siblings and keep them occupied while we hunt? Be best to stay out of your mothers way," while he muttered the next part it was still heard clearly, "Be a mercy if we could all do as much and as often." Lillith looked at the mounted men in confusion as she cocked her head to the side sending her raven tresses flowing, Robb was fascinated at how it seemed to move like water and felt the odd compulsion to run his hand through it but thought better of it at the moment.

"Why, pray tell would I need to do that? I'm going with you, it's been months since I killed something interesting father," Robert sighed and glanced over to the smirking Joffery and suddenly Lillith got it,

"Last time I took you hunting lass we kept it a secret till we got back, your mother already knows about this one and...your brother will likely take great glee in informing her that we took a girl with us..." Lillith seethed at that as she gnashed her teeth in anger,

"I am not a _girl_ I am a woman, and I've proven myself more dangerous then most of your pretty little 'Sers' father, there's nothing to fear about my safety." At that Robert smiled sadly as he reached down and patted her head, none of the teenage boys present were suicidal enough to comment on how cute her pout made her look.

"I know that, but we have to keep the peace while we all live under one roof, soon you'll be out from under her watch and you can truly be free, for now, would you please stand down this once, for me?" Sighing in exasperation she tossed her hands to her sides while walking away,

"Very well father, for you, Lord Stark, Robb, Jon...Theon, I bid you all fare well and may your hunt bear bounty, good day," as she walked back towards the main hall Ned shook his head slowly,

"That girl is going to cause trouble one day," King Robert let out a boisterous laugh at that as he snapped his reigns,

"Course she is, she's my girl!" As the hunting party left through the open gates Jon threw Theon a knowing smile,

"Would you like to tell the Princess where a woman's proper place is?" Theon stared at the bastard of Winterfell for a few moments before shaking his head and looking back to the road,

"Not likely, I like my cock where it is thank you much."

* * *

Arya found her query near one of the abandoned towers, she was spinning Dark Sister about herself and mumbling in a language the girl didn't understand, the older teen kept throwing glances over her shoulder and would smirk and shake her head in amusement before turning back to her swordplay. After a time Arya made her presence known startling the green eyed Princess,

"Oh! Hello Little Wolf, how long have you been there? You'll have to excuse me normally I'm more perceptive than this but I'm just a tiny bit _absolutely livid_ at the moment, so I'm a bit distracted." Arya cocked her head as she observed the Princess,

"Why are you angry? Oh and only a few minutes, what do you keep looking at? And what language were you speaking?" Lillith looked at her in amusement for a few seconds then burst out laughing walking forward she seemingly pulled a pair of wooden swords from no where and handed one to Arya, "How-" she began as Lillith placed a finger on her lips silencing the girl. Winking once she replied with,

"Magic, and as for why I'm angry, my...horrid mother ruined my fun so my father has to treat me like I'm made of porcelain today," her tone dropped an octave to keep her from being heard but Arya's sharp ears caught the bitter rant regardless. "Not like I haven't committed atrocities that would have made the Mad King look sane, I mean really committing genocide on the Jiralhanae and burning Doisac into glass is one thing, but noooo 'Likkle Lillykins' can't go kill a pig...bastards..."

Suddenly remembering she had an audience the Princess once again regained her composure and continued, "As for what I keep looking at your little brother Bran is scrambling along the walls and I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything stupid, I love kids and hate seeing them get hurt, as for the language, that was Gaelic and I sincerely doubt you'll ever hear anyone else speak it." Arya would admit extreme confusion at the moment but being a child she did the one thing adults were incapable of, she accepted the strangeness and moved on.

"You don't need to worry about Bran, he's never fallen, even when he rolls out of bed in his sleep he always lands on his feet, whats a...Jur..jurahlan?" Lilly laughed at that as she sheathed Dark Sister and twirled her wooden sword,

"Well glad he's such a nimble thing, will do him well if he really wants to become a knight, and the Jiralhanae are baby eating bastards who pissed off the wrong Empire and we'll leave it at that, now I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you took my statement about swords to heart yes?" Smiling widely Arya nodded quickly, "Excellent! You're a tiny thing, very skinny which is good, how about I show you the basics of a style called 'The Water Dance?' If you can catch on to it I'll even tutor you on our way to Kings Landing." Arya nearly burst with joy at this,

"Really! You'd teach me?!" Lillith smirked and winked at the little girl while presenting her with her side profile sword at the ready,

"But of course, I'm already teaching my little sister but don't let our mother know, it isn't very ladylike now is it?" Returning the smile Arya nodded and for the next hour the two noblewomen giggled and laughed as they dueled, for Arya it was an eye opener to the possibility that she didn't need to be like Sansa to be a proper lady, she just needed to be like Liilith. For said Princess it was a relief to teach again, she'd missed it and while Myrcella was an able student she couldn't get her away long enough to actually make much progress, fucking Cersei.

The more she got to know her the more Arya honestly reminded Lillith of her and Hermione's first daughter Rose, the little redhead had the Granger obsession with knowledge and the Potter propensity for mischief, so that basically translated to a little girl who wanted to know _everything_ as well as experience it first hand. Smiling sadly at the thought of her long dead child she paused as Arya gasped while pointing over her shoulder, she turned around just in time to see Bran hit the ground and for a white cuffed hand to retreat back through the window.

"BRAN!" Arya screamed at the top of her lungs as she took off for her downed brother Lillith not far behind, skidding to a stop next to the prone boy he was groaning with both legs twisted at odd angles and a pool of blood was forming at the base of his skull. Suddenly the enigmatic and playful Princess Lillith Baratheon took the back seat as the war hardened Empress Lillith Potter-Black took control, pulling Arya back she gently scolded the girl,

"Don't touch him yet he might have spinal damage, hold on," taking a knee she summoned the Elder Wand and cast a diagnostic spell, never hearing the approaching feet she and Arya missed the gasps behind them as a glowing representation of Bran's skeleton appeared in the air above them. "Fuck, compound fractures in both the fibula and tibia of his right leg, same in the left along with his femur, lovely. You weren't kidding Little Wolf your brother always lands on his feet."

Arya made a whimpering noise as she dug her head into Lillith's side but she made no mention of it, she nimbly twirled her wand and focused on the spine, concentrating a moment she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the Morrigan, looks like the slow fall charm I put on him earlier had some effect, should have remembered to renew it, stupid..." Sighing she dipped her hand into her pouch and pulled out a pair of vials, grimacing she stared down at the boy for a moment as she shook her head. "Sorry kiddo, this is going to taste like shit, _but_ luckily you're passed out, Arya now-"

"BRAN! BRAN! What have you done to my boy! What is this witchcraft?!" Finally turning away from her task she raised a brow as she stared at the surrounding soldiers of Winterfell and one Lady Stark, "Get her away from Bran I need to see him!" Glancing down to Arya she smiled slightly,

"I really hope you can forgive me for this padawan," turning back to the crowd she splayed her hand out and stated "STUPEFY!" Red light exploded from her palm and the surrounding party all fell to the ground, turning to the equal parts terrified and entranced girl Lillith side stepped her as she began force feeding Bran potions. Straightening his legs out so the Skela-grow could do its work she pointed her wand at the unconscious bodies and cast a series of oblivates, only removing herself and Arya from their memories, she didn't like muddling too much in mind magic, it could get messy. Turning to the boy Lillith made a few gestures and cast several mid-level healing spells, after a few minutes she cast another diagnostic spell then sighed in relief, aside from that nasty bump to the head the kid would be fine.

Lillith turned to Arya and smiled but the girl was staring at her prone mother with fear in her eyes, "Don't worry I'll wake them all up in a moment, I need you to stay here I'll be right back." Not waiting for a reply Lillith entered the tower and quickly turned into her animagus form, as the Raven known as Quill flew up the flights of steps she entered the room she had seen Bran fall from, it appeared whoever had decided to commit child murder had already fled. Flying back down she stopped next to Arya and shifted back into her human form, Arya took a step back in shock but then grinned.

"Amazing," smirking she nodded once before grabbing the girls hand and dragging her to the other side of the unconscious bodies as she cast a mass rennervate, soon a group of very confused adults stood up and looked about dumbly before they saw the prone boy and reacted accordingly. Whistling nonchalantly the pair made their way back to Lillith's guest chambers and collapsed on her bed, after a few moments the older teen sighed out while stretching,

"Weeeeell today was certainly interesting, haven't exerted that kind of effort in a long while, so can you keep a secret or do I have to muck with your mind like I did to your mother?" Arya stared at her a moment before cocking her head to the side,

"Can you teach me how to do magic as well?" Lillith stared at her for well over thirty seconds but the girl didn't flinch, after a moment she sighed while handing Arya the Elder Wand giving her an encouraging nod,

"Flick it," looking at the bit of wood skeptically she did as instructed and yelped as gold sparks went flying, snorting Lillith rolled her eyes as she plucked the wand from the mesmerized girls hand and fell back on the bed.

"Yes I can, but not today, I'm getting some sleep you should go play act that you didn't know what happened to your brother, you're officially my apprentice, Death help us all." Smiling Arya stood and went to the leave the room, turning back to her...master? Teacher? Oh she'd figure out what to call her later, facing the magical Princess before her Arya stated quietly,

"I can keep a secret," with that she left, staring at the ceiling Lillith summoned a black stone from nothingness and stared at the engraving in its center, rubbing her thumb over the bisected triangle inside a circle she tossed it in the air letting it spin thrice before deftly catching it,

"Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, I need some crazy ideas."

* * *

 **Ah Ghost Luna is gonna be fun to write, hope you all enjoyed, please review!**


	5. She's not crazy, she's Luna!

**So I admit it, I got a very scathing and insulting review from an author I had previously looked up to and it ruined this story for me, it was basically the equivalent of having Stephen King showing up and telling you you were a piece of shit. It's only due to me being a stubborn bastard that this was made, I hope it meets your expectations.**

 **A bunch of you were asking about more of what Lillith was up to in her previous reality and how she really feels about being in Westoros, now you know, she's bored and pissed off. Anyway please read and REVIEW!**

 **EDIT-OH! I've gotten _alot_ of requests to make this Lillith/Jon rather then Lillith/Robb, anything is possible so if that's your preference leave a review with your reasons why since we already know Robb can't keep it in his pants.**

* * *

Luna's ethereal form appeared slowly in the flickering candlelight, the long dead witch's body coalescing over several minutes; this delay was unfortunately typical and one of the many reasons Lillith did her level best to leave her friends in peace. Eventually the dreamy eyed blonde became tangible and her electric gaze soon met Lilly's exhausted visage,

"Hello Lillith Potter, it has been some time has it not?" Smiling at one of her most missed friends Lilly waved lightly in return,

"Heyya Moonbeam, you know how it is, don't really like dragging any of you into this realm, just...need some advice..." Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion as she replied,

"Is it because you asked your wife to move on to her next adventure without you and cannot call upon her?" If you didn't know Luna the way Lilly did that question would have seemed innocent, but she knew better, it was a scathing barb. Sighing Lilly rubbed her eyes slowly,

"Luna when I asked her to move on I had no idea my jackass many times removed grandfather could allow me to jump realities at the tip of a hat, this whole 'Mistress of Death' thing wasn't my idea regardless! You think I don't miss her? You don't think I'd rather be by her side listening to her ramble about complex theorems I don't understand, or watching her playfully roll her eyes as she helps me conquer the galaxy for the laughs!? You think I like being stuck here alone and without rights in this backwards misogynistic Hell hole?! These morons don't even have indoor plumbing much less interstellar warships!"

Now frustrated beyond words she began pacing, eyes glowing in rage, "Fucking hell Moonbeam I was the bloody Black Empress! I ruled a galactic Empire with an iron fist for centuries! I had entire star systems named after me in an attempt to appease my ego so I wouldn't conquer them on a lark! I was the most feared woman in existence and now I have to deal with being sold off by an alcoholic adulterer and pretend I'm ok with it just so I won't be bloody bored for the next century!"

Still seething she fell back onto her bed and then suddenly felt thoroughly spent, Luna sighed as her spirit sat next to her friend taking the Princess's hand in hers, or attempting to at least.

"I am sorry Lillith Potter, you two were happiest together and seeing you apart is so...sad...it hurts so much to know that neither of you will be truly happy until you die again... I will not bring up the past anymore my friend, what do you need of me?" Hastily wiping away her tears Lilly explained everything that had happened in the past few days, eventually ending it with Arya becoming her apprentice,

"And since the Elder Wand responded so strongly she has obviously got to be more then a simple Warg or Greenseer, but I can't exactly give her the magical equivalent of a Howitzer when she's going to be learning simple charms. So I need your advice, how do I make her a wand in a world I don't fully understand?" Much to her surprise Luna began fading away as she giggled softly,

"Just ask Padfoot where the echo of the wayward Rose's companion can be found..." and with that her friend vanished from the room, after a few minutes Lillith only laughed and shook her head. Falling back onto the covers she closed her eyes and muttered to herself,

"Typical Luna..."

* * *

Lillith stumbled up the stone stairs towards the dining room assigned to Winterfells royal guests in a bit of stunned shock; it had been years since she'd used anything other then mental magic in excess and frankly the end result of yesterdays events was freaking her out. Apparently her long dead wife was proven correct...again..., magical power was like a muscle that needed to be exercised regularly or it would atrophy. She hoped it would be a very long time before Hermione could rub this in her face, then just as quickly rescinded the thought in fear it would come true.

Wandering into the room housing various Lannisters she waved to her Uncle Jamie and managed to resist giving Cersei the two fingered salute (firstly due to propriety, secondly because the woman had no idea what 'France', 'Britain', and 'The Hundred Years War' were) as she plopped weightily beside her siblings.

Myrcella stared at her a moment as their Uncle Tyrion entered the room and sat next to Lillith groaning lightly, sighing the Princess rolled her eyes as she handed a vial over to the dwarf who only grinned in response. Eventually Tommen spoke up in a subdued voice,

"Do you think Bran will live?" Tyrion hummed an off key note as he picked at the platters already on the table as he awaited his requested order before he turned to the boy and shrugged,

"Oddly enough they think he'll make a full recovering, a fall like that should have killed the boy but it seems he's just as stubborn as his father." Tommen and Myrcella smiled at that as Uncle Jamie grimaced,

"Be that as it may he could have ended up a cripple, still could really, I'd resent that myself, give me a nice clean death rather then a lingering existence," Lilly turned to meet her Uncle's gaze and drilled into his soul in an instant.

Ah. Well that explained it, she'd make him suffer for hurting a child later, after all there were little kids present and they typically balked at the sight of blood. Tyrion, further proving _why_ he was her favorite Uncle spoke up as he nibbled at the food placed before him,

"I myself am a bit curious as to what the boy will have to say when he awakens, I feel it shall be...enlightening..." With that Cersei stood and shooed her youngest children along as she threw Lillith a hate filled glare, her daughter returned it with a bloody gift receipt.

"Dear brother," Jamie began without preamble, "I do wonder at times whose side you're on..." throwing a glance to Lillith the dwarf shrugged once,

"The same side I've always been on, yours, dear brother," nodding once Jamie stood and left the room, shaking his head Tyrion tossed the last of his blackened bacon into his mouth as he turned to his niece. Swallowing the over cooked meat he chased it with some wine before sighing out sadly, "Don't hurt him too much...please?"

Lillith stared at her uncle for a moment as she finished off her own drink, dropping the goblet to the table she sighed in return as she stood and turned towards the door,

"Only because you asked Uncle, only because you asked..."

* * *

Lillith hadn't intended to eavesdrop on her favorite members of the Stark household but she was rather glad she'd wandered in on this touching moment; there was far too much bleakness in the world and it was nice to know that people could still show genuine kindness without expecting something in return. Well, without the threat of bodily harm being part of the bargain that is.

Smirking to herself Lillith listened in to Jon and Arya's conversation, peaking into the door she realized the newly dubbed 'Needle' was perfect for the small girl and was quickly running the variables in her mind. Syrio Forel was likely still in Kings Landing for his much lamented diplomatic mission so perhaps she could put a bug in Lord Starks ear to hire a tutor for the girl? He _was_ the one who taught Lillith how to Water Dance after all, and that accent...yum.

Refocusing she watched Arya and Nymeria bolt out of the room and quickly dropped the disillusionment charm she'd cast on herself, as Jon exited the room she called out to him.

"Hail, Lord Snow, the best dressed bastard this side of the wall," the black haired young man stopped midstep and turned to face the Princess, his grey eyes conveying confusion as he replied to her.

"Hello Princess, is there something I can help you with?" Smiling she cast a quick Notice-Me-Not as she stalked towards him, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side she nodded once,

"So you're going through with joining the Nights Watch then? Becoming 'Brother' to murderers, rapists, and thieves who all decided they'd freeze their cocks off rather then just letting the hatchet do the work?" Jon stared at her a few moments before sighing running a hand through his hair,

"What would you have me do My Lady? I have no options here, not with my father gone, not with Lady Stark being-" Lillith cut him off with a raised eyebrow and a wry smirk,

"A complete and utter cunt who can't grasp the fact that you had no control on how you were brought into this world? Yes, that is...problematic..." Jon gaped at her like a fish but his eyes showed that he agreed with her assesment, sighing she reached into her pocket and handed him a circular mirror.

Accepting it in confusion he turned back to her and managed to convey his meaning without words, "That is a looking glass, one I made myself, it will never break, it will never be taken from your possession, and if you are ever in dire need of help simply call my name. And before you ask, it's magic." He stared at the confusing raven haired woman a moment before he just nodded and shoved the mirror in his pocket,

"Thank you, My Lady, but I must prepare to leave, if I may?" He stepped around her as she called out one last time,

"Jon!" He paused and turned to face the Princess who only stared at him in contemplation, eventually she shrugged and walked up to him to stare him in the eye, after a few moments she grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him. Jon felt like lightening pulsed through his body as the emerald eyed royal forced her tongue past his lips and thoroughly snogged him, after thirty seconds they broke for air.

"Wh-what was that?! You are promised to my brother why would yo-" she placed a finger on his lips and smiled sadly,

"Jon, that was your first true kiss from a woman, and it will be your only kiss, you take that oath you will never experience it again without breaking your vows and earning your death as a traitor. Go to the wall, meet your future brothers, and when the time comes to take your vow think about what you are truly leaving behind, because while they are few, the ones who love you would rather have you by their side."

With that the most confusing woman Jon Snow had ever met sauntered away, leaving him questioning everything.

* * *

Lillith had tried to hunt Arya down for a time but couldn't find the little troublemaker despite her best efforts, eventually she gave it up as a bad job and instead inquired with Sandor who was busying himself with sharpening his sword. Coughing to get his attention he looked up and smiled at his favorite Royal before turning back to his work,

"Morning Prongs, we'll be leaving soon I wager, the Starks want their young wolf wedded, bedded, and returned as fast as possible, never really saw you as the type to go for gingers but what can you do?" Snorting she fell heavily next to her favorite not-knight and nodded,

"Still playing that by ear, who knows what the horizon holds for us? Anyway, I'm looking for Arya, the littlest Stark girl, not the pretty one you were eyeing up, oh don't deny it you old hound I saw the look you were giving her. Anyway, thoughts?" Trying his best to look innocent and failing horribly he nodded quickly,

"Aye, at least I saw her mutt in the Godswood earlier, outside of that?" He shrugged once and Lillith knew that was a dismissal, standing she patted his shoulder and walked towards the Godswood, passing through the portcullis she saw the large wolf rolling around below the weirwood tree in the center.

Weirwoods freaked Lillith out a bit, from their hand shaped leaves, blood like sap, and discomfiting facial carvings they were on her short list of 'Shit to avoid at all costs', luckily she didn't need to approach the tree as Nymeria snatched a bone white branch in her jaws and rushed towards the Princess.

Hastily taking a knee she scratched the dire wolves ears as the canine dropped the straight piece of wood into her hand, one of her shed whiskers caught in the cracked end of the tapered stick. Grinning a moment later she rubbed her nose against the wolfs snout and began baby talking,

"Who's a clever girl?! Nymeria is a clever girl!" With that the dire wolf hopped to her feet and lopped off to go find her mistress with a happy bark, Lillith stared at the items in her hands and shook her head. "Weirwood, thirteen inches, with a dire wolf whisker core...as always Moonbeam...you called it..."

* * *

 **Hope this didn't feel too disjointed, I'll clean it up a bit tomorrow but I'm too tired to write anymore at the moment much less edit, good night folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An insomnia fueled update for a story that was originally conceived due to insomnia. It's short yes but it is an update regardless, I had been stymied on how to handle this arc for some time since I knew Lillith wouldn't put up with...any of it I admit. Buuut** **Bellalove14 pointed out that is what everyone really wanted in so long as Lillith stayed in character, so here we are. Depending on the response I may actually have a full length chapter done this weekend because things are becoming...entertaining enough to keep my interest once again.**

* * *

Arya worried her lip as she watched Lillith gently cut the small girls palm with a short silver knife, wincing she did not look away as blood began to well in her cupped hand. Guiding her along Lillith placed a small bowl beneath the girls blood stained fingers and with a nudge ordered her to allow the warm fluid to spill into the container.

After a few moments of this Lillith nodded curtly and brought the Eldar wand forward and with one quick movement healed the wound and wiped the hand clean of all traces of blood. Arya retracted her hand and stared at it in awe, taking in the immaculate white skin as a grin drove its way across her face. Turning back to her teacher the small girl was quick to ask questions.

"Now what are you going to do?" Lillith smiled as she shook her head in wry amusement, placing a long length of coarse rigid hair in the blood she muttered a phrase in an unknown language and the bowl became a perfect sealed sphere a moment later.

"Now, my young apprentice we let your lifes blood seep its essence into the core of your wand, the process usually takes a few weeks but 'Mione invented a way to engrave time dilation runes into the receptacle to reduce it down to a mere few hours."

Arya stared at her blankly which only caused the Princess to let out a giggling snort, "By the time you and Mycah come back from your little 'training' session we'll be ready to insert it into your wand blank. A day or two after that and we'll have your wand finished and can begin your magical tutelage." The look of pure and utter joy that crossed the grey eyed girls face was incentive enough for Lillith to take her position as teacher seriously.

"I can't wait! I'll be back as soon as possible, I just...really hate this wheel cart, I know you train me better...err..more elegantly then what I do with Mycah but he can be more...er..." Lillith grinned as she leaned over and ruffled the now pouting girls hair as she finished her statement for her.

"Fun? I was young once too my apprentice, go, and be careful! Make sure to take Nymeria with you she'll make sure you stay safe." Nodding once Arya grabbed the pair of stick swords Lillith had conjured for her and whistled for her dire wolf as she bolted for the door. The Princess sat there a several moments lost in thought, the past few days had been, well...interesting to say the least.

When the procession had headed out Lord Stark had told Jon something that seemed to shatter the boys worldview as he headed for the wall, Lillith was fairly certain she knew what it was too. Lord Stark had...a very strong mind, a very strong will, but while his face hid his emotions his soul did not.

Jon was not his son, he was his nephew.

Lillith could appreciate this deception, as much fondness as she had for Robert Baratheon he was for all intents and purposes a simple brute when it came to vengeance and what he viewed as 'right'. So really, she fully understood why Eddard kept the fact that Jon was the legitimate son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Lyanna Targaryen from his best mate.

Too bad the honor bound fool never told his dumbarse wife, men, really.

All told she expected to see Jon Snow again very soon, and rather looked forward to the fallout if he pursued his claim. What could she say? Lillith thrived on chaos, and that little revelation would certainly cause waves considering all the legal documentation Lord Stark had left with his friend Howland Reed. Everyone was skipping around a proverbial nuclear bomb and only two men in the entire realm (herself not withstanding) knew of it, the situation was bloody hilarious.

As it stood said dumbarse wife (Really she should give her future mother in law some credit but...credit was given when due...) was still at Winterfell coddling a very bored and slightly amnesiatic Bran who was holding the fort so to speak until she and Robb were wed and sent back North. Truth be told, she really didn't mind the whole getting married thing despite her feminist views. Her connection to the deathly hallows informed her that this marriage would result in interesting times, and really, as far as curses went, _that_ one was her personal favorite.

"My Lady?" Drawn from her thoughts by her betrothed she turned to address Robb who looked a bit, well, lost... Not that she could really blame the poor bloke, his 'brother' had been sent to the wall, his best friend was left at Winterfell, and he was surrounded by a bunch of prancing Southerners who boasted and drank far too much.

"'Ello Robb, how are you this morning?" She stated in greeting, hopefully she could distract the young man for a time, because truth be told she honestly enjoyed his company and would rather see a smile on his face rather then his 'Ned Stark Junior' look.

She got her wish, grinning he took her hand and kissed it gently before releasing it and taking a seat next to her, "I am...well, bored, if I were to be honest but that is neither here nor there. I was just wondering something and wished to hear your opinion rather then that of your Lord Father and Lady Mother," for around the ten thousandth time Lillith cursed Death for dropping her in such a formal world before replying.

"Well My Lord do not keep a Lady waiting, what is it you wish to know?" Pausing he seemed to mull things over a for a few more moments then necessary, eventually he rubbed his hands down his face before dropping all pretenses. Finally.

"Lillith, are you really ok with this? This...marriage thing, we're both still so young, we have our entire lives ahead of us and I just...I wish I had been given a choice in the matter..."

Now it must be said, if Lillith was a native of this world, if all she had known was this sheltered life style and had fully drank the Flavor-Aid on how a woman should behave in Westoras she _probably_ would have been devastated with this statement. Lucky for Robb Stark she was a very unique individual who found his questioning to be more amusing then not. So she responded truthfully, well, if she were to ignore what her connection to Death had been hinting at, at the very least.

Best to stay in character, "No, I'm not ok with this in the slightest, I despise our society, I despise the patriarchy, and this obsession with tradition will only drag our kingdom into another war. Let me ask you something Robb, when was the last major technological achievement?" Surprised by her honest and curt response he remained silent for a time as he thought it over, eventually brow furrowing he shook his head in confusion.

"I...do not have an answer for that Lillith, things are as they always have been. The last great upheaval was the war, before that it was the coming of the dragons, beyond that things have remained the same for thousands of years." Grinning she dropped her head to his shoulder and cuddled up to him a bit, he tensed a moment before tentatively reaching an arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Exactly, nothing has changed for thousands of years. Nothing. At. All. So no, Robb I'm not ok with any of this but maybe, just maybe you and me? We can change things, make them better...or at the very least very interesting..."

Robb hummed at that a moment before smiling, "Is that what you want My Lady? For things to be interesting?" Grinning she snapped her head up just long enough to peck him on his lips before dropping her head back to his shoulder, as he blushed she sighed in contentment.

"You have it in one my dear betrothed." As they sat in comfortable silence they were soon interrupted by a cacophony outside, jumping to their feet they rushed out of the carriage in time to see a sobbing Joffery clenching his blood soaked arm as he was followed by a distraught Sansa.

Huh, someone had given her an early wedding present, brilliant!


	7. Chapter 7

Joffrey's first indication that things were not going to go the way he expected should have been that his eldest sister was smirking the entire time he and Arya pleaded their cases. Unfortunately for him while he was clever enough to hide his sadistic tendencies from the Red Keep's servants and the realm at large, those who knew him were aware he cut with the dull edge of the knife.

He was a petulant, spoiled, craven little boy and he was self aware enough of these flaws to justify them with a massively ill proportioned sense of entitlement. Much like his mother in that final regard really. That aside, Lillith was amused as he explained to the gathered nobles and royals that Arya, a girl his sister had taken under her wing, had physically attacked him with a larger friend, and had gone so far as to send her dire wolf to maim him.

He _really_ should have just cut his loses, it would have saved some of his pride in the end.

"It's a great crime to lie to a king, so please tell us what truly happened today." Robert stated this as a very nervous Sansa was brought before him, Lillith surreptitiously dropped the Deathstick into her hand, aiming it at the girl in question. Only Arya, who had been sending her pleading looks throughout the interrogations noticed this, she of course said nothing as the Princess muttered, 'Confundus'.

"I...I do not know your grace," Sansa stated in honest confusion, gripping her forehead she didn't notice the enraged look crossing Joffrey's face nor the raised eyebrows of her father and eldest brother. Arya herself looked as if her name day had come early. "I...it all happened so quickly, Prince Joffrey had given me some wine as we strolled... and we found Arya playing swords with some boy, then...I..."

If Lillith was capable of feeling sympathy for the weak willed, she'd probably be feeling it for the girl at the moment seeing the devestated look that crossed her face. Luckily for Lillith part of being a genocidal tyrant in a past life was retaining the rather nifty ability to lock that pesky emotion up and save it for those that deserved it. Like for instance the butcher's boy that Joffrey had all but guaranteed was to die to save face.

"My boy gave you wine? What damn fool gave him wine in the middle of the day on an empty stomach?" Robert asked in honest irritation, he turned to the prince who was doing his best to look pitiful as he nursed his injured arm, before he could reply Robb stepped forward to gain the kings attention.

"Your Grace, if I may?" The king looked the tall teen up and down a moment before shooting a glance to his daughter, much to his surprise she was giving the eldest Stark child an appraising and rather hungry look. Robert decided right there that this ought to be good, he nodded once as he took a sip of his own wine, never once even acknowledging the hypocrisy of the motion.

Everyone else, well that was a different story, but he _was_ the king so none brought attention to it. "My sister has always had a weak stomach when it comes to taking drink, our lady mother rarely if ever allowed it, especially for the girls. She has never had anything stronger then watered wine at a feast much less taking drink in the afternoon sun."

Robert sighed at that turning to his best mate, "Ned, this true?" The newly minted Hand of the King looked between the sulking prince, his distraught daughter, and his stoic son before turning back to the king.

"It is true your Grace," Robert sighed in exasperation at that he tossed his hands in the air in, Lillith noticed with some amusement that he rolled his eyes in the process, something she'd never seen him do before.

"So your girl says one thing, my boy says another, and the only witness was drunk, Ned what am I supposed-?" He was cut off as there was a commotion from outside, before anything else could be said there was an indistinct baritone demanding entry. Robert finished his cup of wine while shaking his head, eventually he spoke in a tired tone, "And what's that now?"

Lillith's amused smirk spread into a Cheshire cat grin that caused Joffrey to pale and Arya to finally have some true hope, "Corroborating evidence father." With that Sandor Clegane entered the room looking bored out of his mind dragging a weeping, piss soaked boy behind him. With a none too gentle swing he tossed the boy before the king.

"I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM!" Joffrey squealed this out in such a high pitch that several people winced, his mother, father, sister, and all none confounded Stark's shot him disapproving looks as the butcher's boy whimpered loudly.

"Aye, ya did," the Hound stated with a shrug before nodding towards Lillith, "But I have standing orders to ask your sister about kill'in anyone before I do the act...something about a cat..." With that he shrugged once again as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

While this was being said Robb had taken a knee next to the boy and tried to calm him down, Lillith took this time to cast a minor and incredibly low powered cheering charm at the boy with an extended forefinger. She didn't want Arya's friend to behave unnaturally after all, just calm down a bit, so silent wandless spells were best due to their weak nature.

"Lad," King Robert began sounding tired and bored, "I need you to explain to me exactly what happened at the river, and keep in mind that it is a great crime to lie to a king." Unlike with Sansa there was no warmth in the statement.

The boy swallowed heavily as he spoke with a quaver to his tone, "Your Grace I...Lady Arya and I were practicing sword fighting, we have been doing so for the past few days, when Prince Joffrey and Lady Sansa came upon us."

Cersei for the first time spoke up sounding honestly curious, "Why? Why would a noble lady be playing at swords, and why would you be foolish enough to indulge her?"

Arya not for the first time showed her Wolfs-blood by speaking out of turn, "Why shouldn't a lady know how to fight? Not knowing how to use a sword doesn't mean we cannot die upon them, and Mycah agreed because we're friends." There were several sideways looks thrown Lillith's way at this, she only smirked knowingly in turn while shrugging unapologetically.

"Enough," Robert snapped out before motioning to the still kneeling boy, "Continue."

Licking his lips Mycah nodded quickly, "They..." He glanced at Joffrey and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath obviously fearing for his life, "They startled Lady Arya and she turned around as I was taking a swing and I clipped her arm. Lady Arya and Lady Sansa argued for a time when Prince Joffrey drew his sword and demanded I fight him with my stick."

A look of vindication was proudly displayed on Arya's face as Joffrey yelled a protest which the King silenced with an irritable slam of his empty goblet against his chair. Looking slightly more confidant Mycah continued.

"He...he dragged his sword point against my face," at this his hand rose to the still weeping wound as he spoke, "When Lady Arya stopped him, I ran fearing for my life...I...I admit I was craven...but...I turned around in time to see Prince Joffrey holding Lady Arya at sword point as she was laying on the ground. That was when her wolf attacked...I ran away after that..."

The room was silent as Arya's version of events was confirmed, Joffrey seemed to shrink in on himself as Ned, now looking every part the Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell glared at the prince doing his level best to keep the contempt from his tone.

"It would seem old friend that your son attacked my daughter and to save face he tried to have an innocent boy murdered..."

Robert sighed at this as he ran a hand down his beard, before he could say anything Cersei spoke up. "What of the wolf?"

Looking confused...or drunk, or drunkenly confused Robert shot the Queen a querying glance, "What of it?"

The queen glared at Arya as she replied, "Regardless to what led to these turn of events the girls wolf still attacked Prince Joffrey, it is a dangerous animal and it has proven to have a taste for the blood of men. I demand it be killed." Lillith who had remained silent up till this point was actually a bit surprised at this, yes she knew Cersei could be spiteful but this? Before she could interject on her apprentices behalf Robb stepped forward yet again.

"May I propose a compromise?" It was a bit unseemly for him to speak so boldly but Robb was smart, he knew his audience and was aware that the king would approve of the behavior. Robert nodded his consent to continue and so Robb did, "Obviously there are many strong feelings about our wolves, they have, up till this point, never hurt anyone but they have made many wary with their very presence.

"Seeing as Nymeria was simply defending her mistress to what she percieved as a threat," at this none missed the venom laced glare Robb speared the Prince with, "why not simply have some of my father's men return them to Winterfell. Truthfully I think they'd be happier there anyway, the south is no place for a northern wolf."

The queen looked as if she were going to argue but seemed to decide otherwise rather quickly, Lillith assumed it was simple expedience more then anything. She could pursue the demand to have one wolf killed out of spite, or have all three gone, regardless it wasn't her decision to make anyway.

"Very well," the king stated as he gave the heir of Winterfell an appraising and rather approving look, "Ned see to it will you?" With that court was dismissed, Joffrey was pulled aside by his mother, and Mycah whimpered as he was lifted by his collar by Sandor who dragged the boy outside and rather rudely deposited him on his backside.

As a still distraught Sansa conferred with Ned and Robb Arya rushed towards Lillith and gave her a tight hug, the small girl did her best to suppress a sob as she whispered, "Thank you."

Smirking the Princess patted the girls back a few times before breaking her embrace, "Why don't you go thank Robb and ask your father when he is to send Nymeria off?" She nodded and rushed to her family as Lillith left the confines of the tent, stretching a bit she turned to see Sandor stand next to her and threw him a grin, "That was rather amusing Padfoot."

He grunted at that while rolling his eyes, "For you, probably, me? I'm going to hear about this at some point or another, I _did_ disobey an order but, eh...fuck it. That butcher's boy though...well he best keep himself scarce, the Prince isn't likely to forget about this anytime soon."

Lillith shrugged in return, "Not my problem, if he is stupid enough to stay where Joffrey can find him he deserves what he gets, if he's smart he'll live. I've already done everything I'm willing to do to keep him alive for Arya's sake."

Sandor snorted at that, but said nothing as Robb exited the tent, grinning Lillith grabbed him by his tunics front and brought the startled young man into a searing kiss that turned into an all out snog. Releasing her sputtering betrothed from her grip the Princess sent him a saucy wink as she turned to saunter off, "I am going to so rock your world after we're wed."

With that she left the deeply blushing young man behind as Sandor laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "You're a lucky man Stark, but may the Seven save you, you really have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Robb would later reflect on this being one of the strangest days of his life, but also a turning point. Up till today he'd had Princess Lillith Baratheon's interest. Now? He had her attention.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked this, I'm trying to play up how Lillith's _presence_ changes things, not that she necessarily has anything to do with causing the changes. Outside of casting two charms this was all Robb taking charge and showing off some of what will eventually lead to him being known as 'The Young Wolf'. Also, yes, Robb now has the active attention of a mischievous, ancient, and at times ruthless witch. He's in for _quite_ the ride.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Super fast update, ergo none of you can whinge about the length, bwahahaha! *Cough* Please review**

* * *

Lillith stared at the canopy of her ridiculous bed in the equally ridiculous wheel carriage it rested in and found herself completely incapable of sleep. This wasn't a first for her at all really, being directly responsible for the deaths of billions most would not sleep soundly either. That said this unrest was a first for her new life and it was grating on her nerves in ways she couldn't begin to describe.

In her past life when this happened she'd tease Hermione into fucking her senseless, leaving her so sated and broken that she was incapable of walking, much less thinking for a week. Now? She really didn't have that option, not until her wedding anyway. That _was_ the upshot of being a dominant woman, being broken in the bedroom was such an aphrodisiac, as was returning the favor in kind...

Not wishing to add 'wet and bothered' to her list of annoyances the Princess conjured a jasmine colored silk dressing gown that landed on her shoulders lightly, its hem barely touching her knees. Back on Earth it would have been considered modest, here? It would almost be considered the dress of a prostitute, camp follower, or whatever other nonsensical name they attached to the worlds oldest profession. At the moment though she didn't care, she needed air, and really didn't give a damn what anyone had to say about it.

There _were_ benefits to being an utterly terrifying Dark Lady after all, one such benefit being not giving a flying fuck what anyone or anything thought of her attire. She almost hoped Cersei would see her skulking out of the camp into the surrounding woods. Almost being the key word here, she really wasn't in the mood to obliviate anyone at the moment.

Reaching a clearing Lillith stared into the open skies and smiled as she took in the twinkling stars and the lightly bobbing embers of the surrounding firebugs. All told, she felt...at peace in the sparkling silence, starting a bit at the random thought that struck her she grinned widely and drew out the Deathstick. Pointing at a fallen log she cast a transfiguration charm that quickly changed it into a perfectly tuned violin and bow.

"Hello Darkness, my old friend," Ginny had named the damn thing that after its commissioning due to it being stained a glossy black, not exactly clever but very much to the point. Goddess she missed that sultry little firecracker and her right firm arse, the fun she and Hermione had with her...

Snatching up the instrument Lillith toyed with its strings a bit before she began sliding the bow along its length, grinning all the while as she lost herself to the melody. She went through several songs, from Bach to Sterling she simply played as she pranced about the moonlit clearing, falling into the music as she tried to calm her agitated mind.

What was keeping her from sleep? Her own actions? Doubtful, her kill count was impressive enough that she should have succumbed to the guilt centuries ago if it were to ever effect her. Was it her up coming wedding? While annoying that she had to travel all the way back to the dump that was Kings Landing to be wed in a temple espousing the virtues of gods she knew didn't exist was grating, it wasn't enough to keep her from her slumber.

She really didn't know, spinning on one bare tip toe as her opposite leg curled up her backside Lillith bowed as she reached the end of her latest song, her mind lost in its own cluttered thoughts. She was drawn from this as the sound of someone firmly clapping announced her previously unseen observer's presence, head shooting towards the sounds source she saw Robb grinning towards her.

"My Lady, I do believe the gods exist for if they did not none could forge a beauty of grace such as yourself without their aid." Lillith blushed _heavily_ at this as she realized how bare she was before her betrothed, still an eye for an eye, and the spirit of one Sirius Black would not rest if she didn't shoot a rejoinder.

"And if the gods did not exist I doubt any could have carved such a perfection as yourself from raw stone, much less from flesh, My Lord." Blushing in turn Robb averted his eyes a moment before turning back to her, Lillith grinned once again as she sauntered towards him. As she stood bare inches before her betrothed he never once let his gaze wander against the bounty of her exposed flesh, only meeting her eyes with a kind smile.

"You Princess, are a fallen angel amongst peasants," she stared at the ginger a moment taking in his light pants and open tunic, grinning she leaned into him and kissed his lips gently. While her pert breasts brushed against his bare chest he groaned slightly as she worked her hands through his long hair. Pulling away she winked once as she sauntered away letting her hips sway _just_ enough to catch his eye.

"If I'm a fallen angel, I need a devil to show me how to return to righteousness, now don't I?" As she walked into the wheel carriage and climbed back into her bed Lillith Baratheon stared at the canopy sporting a look of wry amusement.

She drifted to sleep thinking of ginger hair, strong arms, and soft lips. She never once thought of the chaos that could easily ignite around her and her new family, and if she did well... There _was_ a reason her patron Goddess was the avatar of War, Chaos, Strife, and Death... She'd consider it to be quite the lark.

* * *

As the column escorting the Royal family crested the last hill on the approach to Kings Landing Arya grinned lightly as her gaze took in her surroundings and focused on the imposing city walls. The capital certainly _looked_ impressive, but her teacher's gaze told her much about what she was to expect.

"Kings Landing, no where else shall you find such a hive of scum and villainy my young apprentice," glancing down to the young girl beside her Lillith grinned viciously in turn. "Don't worry, I'll teach you the ins and outs of the place, just do yourself a favor and never, _ever_ attempt to apparate in the walls borders...it gets...squicky with all that dragon blood warding..." Having no idea what that meant or the drama it entailed Arya simply nodded as they approached the city gates.

As her Lord Father rode forward Arya raised a single brow as Lillith rushed ahead offering a folded piece of parchment to the Hand of the King, "Lord Stark, a gift from me to you, if you are willing to accept it that is." Ned stared at his best friend's eldest child a moment before hesitantly accepting the note, after all the girl _had_ gone out of her way to protect Arya, and she was betrothed to Robb so she must at the very least care enough to be honest.

"I will accept your gift young lady, what is it?" Grinning as the taciturn man took the note she curtsied quickly before turning to leave, he had not missed her sad smile as she dropped her head to her chest.

"A list of all you can trust in the Red Keep, all those that have the Realm's interests to heart and wish to help you to better the kingdom under my fathers disinterested care. It is all I can do for you, My Lord..." As Ned rod on he stared at the folded note in contemplation, was the girl playing him? Was this just another trap in which to entangle himself? Was it an attempt to make him wary of those the girl disliked and lenient towards those she favored? As he crossed the gates and rode towards the keep he sighed and opened the note in resignation, seeing its contents his thoughts came to a halt as he dropped the slip of parchment from suddenly numb fingers.

Gritting his teeth, his head dropped and eyes hardened as he took in the open keeps gates before him, unseen by many a young man who was paid a handful of coppers when he brought interesting information to his employer in the Red Keep snatched the discarded bit of parchment off the ground. While the Hand of the King was new to the city whatever information gleaned from him could be useful, and more importantly profitable.

So it was with some confusion that he stared at the completely blank slip of parchment, wondering why Eddard Stark had seen it necessary to carry it within the cities walls.

* * *

 **If you're curious, yeah, Lilly is paraphrasing Obi-Wan Kenobi on purpose, while she most definitely swings the way of the sith she _did_ love the original trilogy as a little girl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My computer died due to a power surge, the memory stick I'd been using as backup had been plugged into it at the time and perished along with my stalwart laptop. I lost something like...15k words for Lady of Slytherin and about 30k words for all my other stories in total.**

 **I am sad...so so sad...**

 **Anyway quite a few people asked for a peek at what Lillith was up to as Empress in her previous life, so here you are as well as Jamie's punishment, I need to do...something unrelated to computers for a bit...please review.**

* * *

 _ **March 21, 2552 CE, Epsilon Eridani System, Orbit Above Imperial Citadel World 'Reach'**_

 _The twenty kilometer long broadsword shaped behemoth known as 'The Warspite' was the crown jewel of her Imperial Majesties Grand Armada. The culmination of centuries of technomancy the Star Dreadnought was the singularly most powerful vessal in either the Imperium of Brtiannia or Covenant space and it went where her Imperial Majesty went._

 _As the glossy black warship dropped from slipspace the regal figure standing before the bridge monitors cocked her head to the side as she took in the image of the besieged planet before her._

 _"Captain, status of Reach if you would please?" The Captain of the Warspite nodded once before languidly relaying the order to one of the techs, after conferring with the man he sighed before replying to his Empress._

 _"Your Majesty, Reach is at its limit. The Covenant are drowning our forces in their own blood, it appears to not matter how many vessels they lose to direct fighting or incursions from the Spartans, they just keep sending more ships to replace them. Reach will fall within the next day if nothing changes."_

 _Gritting her teeth the Black Empress shook her head in anger as her ebony tresses swayed with the motion. "Very well, I shall enter the theater myself then, tell all ships still holding the line to break off, I don't want any of our people caught in the blast."_

 _Nodding once he turned away from his Empress as she glared at the massive city sized Covenant carrier displayed on the monitor before closing her eyes and focusing. With a resounding crack the regally gowned woman found herself inside said vessal, as aliens began crying out in fear and rage she took stock of her surroundings before nodding in approval._

 _"This will do," grinning she thrust the Deathstick before her while bellowing, "FIENDFYRE!" Then, then the Covenant knew no more._

* * *

Arya Stark was suffering from an information overload, there was just so much to see in Kings Landing! Sure sure, the place smelled horrible, the guards wore ridiculous gold cloaks, and Prince Joffery kept shooting her acidic glares, but it was all so new and interesting!

Her teacher, one Princess Lillith Baratheon (who kept insisting she just call her Lilly) watched the small girl's antics in amusement for a time before turning to her betrothed, "I do believe she is fit to burst."

Robb smiled as he nodded at this, "Quite so, it is a step up from Winterfell after all, although I could do without the heat."

Lillith scowled at that, she hated this city and actually found Winterfell to be an improvement, although knowing Robb he was probably just trying to make her happy by downplaying his home in preference of her own. It was cute that he would try to accommodate her like that, and despite the effort making him more snogable in her personal opinion it was time to fix that misconception.

"Trust me Robb, the last thing I want is to stay in this horrible city, shit literally runs down the streets, it is unbearably hot, and the city walls keep in more liabilities then they repel invaders. No, I am much more fond of Winterfell despite how shortly I was there."

Both Stark children stared at her a moment before shooting her matching smiles, quickly echoing each other with a "Me too" followed by a bit of laughter as Robb ruffled Arya's hair.

Yay, Stark points earned!

As the Starks settled in at the Tower of the Hand Lillith wandered off to her personal potions lab beneath the Red Keep. Lilly had found the room rather early in her new life when she'd befriended the incredibly bored ghost of one Visenya Targaryen, the rather amusing shadow of the former Queen having taken a liking to the small girl.

It really was quite brilliant that the Baratheons had a bit of the Dragon's blood running through their veins, and that the Targaryens themselves were as crazy as the Black family of Lillith's previous life. Visenya viewed the slaughter of the last ruling family as little more then a civil war within the bloodline and shrugged it off, far more interested in gossiping with a little girl after centuries of being alone.

How could Lillith ever turn the poor woman down? The dividends alone made the entire exercise worth while. After finding the long dead woman's sword and personal meditation chambers she'd quickly turned said quarters into a lab to try and brew some proper potions and make her real ancestors proud.

When one was the daughter of a mad genius and a unrepentant prankster, the Goddaughter of said prankster's best friend, niece to _their_ mutual best friend, and adoptive daughter of a misanthropic Potions Master she had many ideals to live up to. Luckily she'd been Severus Snape's pride and joy and had become a Potions Mistress at the age of seventeen, so her newest prank wasn't going to be much of a bother.

She'd contemplated simply putting her Uncle Jamie under the cruciatus curse for a few hours but after Uncle Tyrion had asked her not to hurt him _too_ much she'd had a rather brilliant idea.

How do you hurt a man who could not help but to indulge in fucking his own sister?

Easy, curse him with impotency when in her presence.

This potion was actually used as a punishment under her reign as Empress for rapists and child molesters, as much as she just wanted the bastards dead they hadn't _actually_ earned a death sentence by forcing themselves on innocents.

This was a Hermione thing that Lilly had resoundingly disagreed with, Avada Kedavra's were _waaaaay_ cheaper then potions but you had to keep the wife happy so she'd come up with this alternative despite her personal feelings on the subject.

Smirking to herself as she entered the lab Lilly ignated the fire beneath one of her smaller cauldrons while waving at the wispy ghost hovering in the corner, "'Ello Visenya, anything interesting happen while I was away?"

The beautiful warrior woman smiled as she drifted towards Lilly, pressing one pale hand to the Mistress of Death's shoulder as she replied, "Not really little one, did your journeys bear fruit?"

Humming to herself Lilly began throwing ingredients into the cauldron as she absently read her notes from a leather bound journal, "I'm betrothed to a hoty, we are to be wed in a few weeks actually. He's a ginger so I'm a bit worried our children won't have souls but aside from that nothing of real importance has occurred. Well, besides from taking his little sister as my apprentice that is. You'd adore Arya I think, she is like me just more innocent and with far fewer sociopathic tendencies."

It said something about the nature of their relationship that Visenya didn't react to any of this other then to raise an eyebrow, "Betrothed? Really? I never thought you'd agree to something like that."

Lilly shrugged off handidly as she began stirring her potion base, "I like him, he's smart, attractive, and most of all is not boring and has a rather interesting castle that I totes plan on turning into a Fortress of Doom. Plus I like most of the family as well, Joffrey can have Kings Landing, I don't _want_ it, I'll turn the North into something that will impress even Tywin and leave a legacy that will last millennia."

Visenya smirked at that, "Ah the Northmen, incredibly pragmatic lot. They took one look at the Fields of Fire and shrugged as they took the knee. They didn't want to surrender to us, far from it, they just knew it was a lost cause and decided to bide their time."

Lillith grinned in turn as she looked up from her cauldron, "It doesn't hurt that Robb has abs for _days_ , I could seriously grate cheese off of...*ahem* Anyway yeah moving on from that my future little brother in law...err...rather good brother was pushed out of a tower window by Uncle Jamie because the poor kid caught him rutting my mother. Saved the kid myself but Uncle Tyrion asked me to not hurt Jamie too much, so I'm making sure his short sword no longer functions as intended."

"HA!" Visenya barked out in amusement, "Well played little one, I shall leave you to it then, if you get bored or wish to converse simply call for me, take care now." As the ghost wandered off Lilly briefly wondered if Arya would be able to see Westeros's many specters, it was definitely something to consider, at the very least she'd have to prepare her for the shock of it all.

Lilly finished the impotency potion in less then an hour, having all the ingredients on hand and not being an overly complicated brew to begin with Bran's revenge was now ready for application. Dipping a ladle into the cauldron Lilly soon poured a measure of the potion into a phial and stoppered it with a bit of cork, summoning Death's Cloak the ancient teenage witch pulled the gossamer fabric over her head and grinned maliciously.

It was time to have some fun.

Calling on the Deathstick Lilly cast sound and smell dampening charms on herself before sprinting out of her subterranean lab while focusing on her Uncle, getting a lock on him she shifted into her Quill form and began winging her way through the Red Keep as an invisible raven. Eventually she found her Uncle Jamie standing at rest before the Kings chambers, by the sound of things Robert was already fucking a whore.

Shifting back into her human form Lilly rolled her eyes at her 'father's' antics and pointed the Deathstick at her oblivious Uncle while muttering 'Imperio'.

Jamie's eyes glazed over as Lilly pulled the cloak off and fished the phial out of her pocket handing it to the man, "Drink this, then return the vial," and Jamie did just that. Slipping the bit of glass back into her pocket Lilly threw the cloak back over her head and cast a quick 'finate' on Jamie, then she was off.

Padding through the castle she searched about until she ran into Arya and Robb play sparing with a couple sticks, grinning she shucked the cloak and vanished it as she approached the bantering pair.

"Hello hello, how are my favorite Starks adapting to the Red Keep?" Both Robb and Arya jumped at her sudden intrusion and exchanged surprised glances, it took all her willpower to not laugh.

"It's...interesting..." Robb started, but Arya being Arya was a bit more blunt.

"We've only been here a few hours and it's already boring, they won't let us do anything without escort." Robb shot his little sister a look that she rather pointedly ignored before he huffed in annoyance and nodded in turn.

"Aye, she isn't wrong," Lilly grinned widely at this as she winked at them coyly.

"Well, would you two like to see the city then, in secret of course? Oh! I can also introduce you to my bastard brother Gendry, he hits shite with a hammer, it's great." Robb looked torn between being responsible and well...being a teenager before he glanced down at Arya's hopeful expression, sighing he nodded briefly before turning back to his betrothed.

"Lead the way," Lilly's smirk turned into a Cheshire cat grin, her future husband really _was_ worth the effort of giving a damn about him.

* * *

 **Next chapter, Lilly, Robb, Arya, and Gendry bond! Please review!**


End file.
